The Reunion of Souls
by Ech3l0n
Summary: The cast of Soul Eater's respective groups began to gradually see less of each other. Thus resulting in them heading their seperate ways. What happens when there's a high school reunion? Please R&R. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Maka woke up, almost like any other day in Florence. She walked outside, still in her pajamas. Trudding over towards the mailbox which acording to the flag. Had mail in never get mail, that's strange. Maka thought. She pulled the envelope out of the box and started over towards the front door of her home. She sat down at the dining room table and sliced the envelope open with a mail opener. She began to read

_Dear Maka Albarn and Soul Evans,_

_ Waaaassuuppp! It has been a good 10 years since you defeated the Kishin along with your fellow classmates. In honor of that moment Death Weapon Meister Academy is holding its first Class Reunion! You are both invited to the event and I'm sure you remember where Death City is. If you get lost just remember "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on death's door"! I hope to see you at the reunion on September 14th!_

_Regards,_  
_ Lord Death_

"WHAT!" Maka screamed, and with that. The small town of Florence was awoken rudely that morning.  
Soon after Maka's outburst. Soul emerged from their bedroom.  
"What's going on Maka?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.  
"I almost had a heart attack. Thanks so much."  
"L-Look at this." She said, handing him the letter. Soul quickly scanned over it.  
"So? What's the big deal?"  
"We're going to get to see everyone."  
"And?" He asked.  
"We're going to have to explain-" She paused for a moment. "Our marriage."

Meanwhile in Osaka, Japan. Black*Star had just finished reading (YES HE READS NOW!) the same letter.  
"YAHOO~!" He screamed running through out the house.  
"What's going on Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked, trying to calm him down.  
"DWMA is holding a Reunion!" He screamed, only stopping for a second to tell Tsubaki. He then proceeded to run about the house.  
"YAHOO~!"  
_What am I going to do with him... More importantly how are we going to explain our engagement to everyone? _Tsubaki thought to herself.

As the days passed, everyone began to prepare. Maka and Soul still had their old apartment. Though they were afraid of the condition as it became home to Blair. However Black*Star and Tsubaki would have to find somewhere to stay. Eventually September 13th rolled around. Maka and Souls plane was making a stop and some people came and took the seats opposite them.  
"Maka? Soul?" said a familiar voice. Maka turned to see who it was, along with Soul.  
"Tsubaki!" Maka exclaimed.  
"Hi." Tsubaki said.  
"How are you and Black*Star doing?" Maka asked.  
"We're doing fine."  
As their conversation continued, Soul decided to interrupt.  
"Where's Black*Star?"  
"He's over there talking to the flight attendant." Tsubaki answered.  
"Cool, thanks." Soul replied back. He stood up and walked towards Black*Star.  
"Hey man." He said, remembering to keep his cool.  
"Hey! You never told me you we're on this plane!" Black*Star replied slapping a high-five.  
"How was I supposed too? I didn't have your contact information."  
They both proceeded back to their seats, and the plane began to taxi down the runway. On the way to their final stop in Las Vegas, they all had a good conversation. All of them trying to avoid the topic of their love lives.

* * *

PLEASE R&R! Thanks so much. If you preferred my chat fanfic just tell me, and I'll update that more often.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh, the day of the reunion is finally here." Kid said, beginning to go through his checklist for the day of the reunion. Once everything was in order he left to see Liz and Patty who were already at DWMA. Kid, being a Grim Reaper, still lives in Death City to this very day. He actually took up the job of teaching class Crescent Moon, which had no teacher after Stein quit and took up his old job. Liz and Patty however have no job besides being death scythes, which leaves them to do pretty much anything while Kid is at work.

Kid arrived at DWMA, which was as symmetrical as ever.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect." He said, proceeding into the ballroom. Kid, who had suggested the idea of a reunion to his father one day, was in charge of the planning, and knowing him the entire room was perfectly symmetrical. Buffet tables on each side of the room. A strobe light/disco ball directly in the center of the room, hanging from the ceiling, and he even made sure every candle in the room was burning at the same height.

"Once again, absolutely perfect." He said as Liz and Patty approached him.  
"Kid! There you are." Liz said, while patty, childish as ever, surveyed her surroundings.

"You should head home." Kid replied. "The party starts in 3 hours and you need to get ready."  
"You really won't think it'll take that long, do you?" Liz asked. Kid stood there silently and gestured at Patty.  
"We'll get right on it." Liz said, sweat dripping down her forehead as she dragged Patty back to the mansion.

Meanwhile Black*Star, Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul all were waking up. They had stayed at the MGM Grand, down on the Vegas strip, and eagerly awoke around late afternoon. Maka yawned and looked at the spot next to her, shaking Soul awake.  
"Hey, Soul. You've got to get up. The party starts in 3 hours."  
"Hmm? What?" Soul groaned, his trademark drool face accompanied by sleepy eyes.  
"I said you've got to get up." Maka replied, slightly louder. "The party starts in 3 hours."  
"SHIT, REALLY?" Soul exclaimed, quickly glancing at the clock, and jumping upright; he began scrambling around to get ready.  
_That's my Soul_.Maka thought. Grinning to herself.  
_Black*Star and Tsubaki must already be awake… _She thought.

"Hey Tsubaki, check this out!" Black*Star exclaimed. Coming out of the bathroom after a shower pointing at the Flat Screen TV in the Bathroom mirror (Authors note: Yes MGM Grand does have those in their suites. My dad has stayed there.)

"Whoa!" Tsubaki replied, "That's crazy!"

"I know right?" Black*Star answered. "This place has got everything!"

"Alright, I guess I'll take a shower now." Tsubaki said.  
"Let me know if you need anything." Black*Star replied, plopping onto the bed, and flipping on the TV.  
"Alright." She said.

Maka decided to take a shower while Soul took a cab to get his suit dry cleaned. He even had to pay extra to have it done in time. The day was just getting started, and shit is already starting to happen. Little do they know, shits about to hit the fan, and when shit hits a fan, you've got a shitstorm.


	3. Chapter 3

Maka stepped out of the bathroom still drying her hair, and noticed Soul franticly ironing his tuxedo.  
"You know you have like 2 more hours right?" Maka said, hanging her towel on the hook on the wall.  
"I DO!" Soul exclaimed, doing a double take.  
"Yeah, I said we had three hours when we woke up. What did you think I said?"  
"I thought you said 1 hour!"  
"Did you not even bother to check the time? Your wearing a watch."  
Soul glanced at his wrist, and there was Maka's wedding gift: a Promaster SST Eco-Drive JW0010-52E Watch. With not just the time, but a plethora of other readouts. Soul sighed.  
"Dammit." He said, flopping onto the couch. "I just rushed around for nothing."  
"Soul, this is why I love you. You do the stupidest things." Maka said.

Meanwhile… (Hehe, I like clichés)  
"Black*Star?" Tsubaki called from the bathroom.  
"Whatcha need?" He replied.  
"Where did you pack our toothbrushes?"  
"There in the front pocket of my bag." Black*Star replied, flipping the channel.  
"Ahh found it!"  
Black*Star got up and opened the door to their hotel room.  
"I'm gonna go check on Maka and Soul."  
"Alright, I'll be here." Tsubaki replied.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  
"Soul! Could you get that?" Maka called from the bathroom, still getting ready.  
"I got it." Soul replied.  
Soul walked up to the door and unlocked it, just as the lock moved into the unlocked position. Black*Star burst through the door. Just like his old self.  
"I, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR HAVE COME TO-!"  
Maka burst out of the bathroom, fully dressed and finally ready, and simply Maka chopped him with the nearby phonebook  
"Idiot, be quiet. This is vegas, people are still sleeping at 4:00 in the afternoon."  
Black*Star rubbed his head.  
"Ow Maka, that was painful."  
Maka set the book back down.  
"I know." She said devilishly.

* * *

Short update in order to give me more time... I R BUSY DON'T JUDGE ME! R&R plzzzz. I needz teh feedback. The less I get the less frequently I update.


	4. Chapter 4

Death the Kid was frantically running around the ballroom at DWMA straightening, leveling, and making sure everything was absolutely symmetrical. For the 11th time.  
"It has to be perfect!"he shouted.

"Calm down kid, jeez." Liz said.  
Kid continuing with his "symmetry spree" ignored Liz's comments.

Liz sighed beginning to ATTEMPT to teach patty how to tie her shoes.

At the same time Soul, Maka, and Black Star all sat in the hotel room waiting for Tsubaki. When Black*Star asked,  
"So did you call for a cab yet?"

"Well since Maka has a Grigori soul (I'm basing this half off the anime half off the manga. Kinda confusing I know) we're just going to fly there" Soul replied shrugging.  
"Shit. You're going to get there way before Tsubaki and I." Black*Star continued.  
Soul just laughed as Black*Star scrambled around to call for a cab, just as Tsubaki entered the room. All of them packed up and proceeded to the lobby to check out.

Once they were all in the parking lot, Maka and Soul put their stuff in the trunk of Black*Star and Tsubaki's cab.  
"Why are you putting you're stuff here?" Black*Star asked.  
"Dumbass we can't hold these suitcases while flying. Just take our stuff to our apartment; you can stay with us until you find a place to stay." Soul replied.

"Fine by me, you okay with that Tsubaki?"

She nodded in agreement, and they got in the cab. Maka waved a good-bye, and soul turned into a scythe. With one and a half hours left; Maka hopped on to Soul and they flew off in the direction of Death City.  
_

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!**

It helps me so much. I usually update when I'm bored, but if I get more reviews I'll update more often! On the other hand sorry for taking this long to update… -_-" I kinda forgot this website existed… Yeah long story, anyway, Chapter 4 is here. R&R while I get some R&R.


End file.
